Merry Christmas from the Xavier Institute
by Nightcrawler1224
Summary: Merry Christmas! What would happen at the Christmas party if the Brotherhood were invited? And what if EVERYBODY broke out into song? Please review.


Merry Christmas from the Xavier Institute!  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I do not own X-men Evolution, The Chipmunk Christmas song, Smells like Teen Spirit, Lose Yourself, If Only, Where are you Christmas, Rocking around the Christmas Tree, Spectacular Spectacular, White Christmas, The Christmas song, The Elephant Love Medley, What's This, 19-2000, Kiss me at Midnight, Gimme Gimme Gimme, Dirrty, Roxanne, Beauty and the Beast Christmas, Lady Marmalaude, Happy Deathday, Don't Let me Get me, Wonderful Life, When Dreaming Ends, Come What May, Family Portrait, Everybody Needs a Little Lovin'. And another note: I have never written a song fic before, so bear with it.  
  
* * *  
  
Kurt: Ah, time for the caroling at the Xavier Institute, and of course, to be kind, we invited the Brotherhood to join us in the Christmas Cheer! (starts singing to the tune of Jingle Bells) Jingle Bells, the Toad smells!  
  
Toad: Hey!  
  
Kurt: (singing) Tabs took Lance's Jeep! (stops singing.) Ah, Rogue, Why so sad?  
  
Rogue: (to the tune of Chipmunk Song.) Want a guy to call the phone  
  
Jaime: (also Chipmunk) I want the new Home Alone!  
  
Bobby, Sam, and Ray: (Smells like Teen Spirit) Here we are now, entertain us- give us presents, and we'll shut up  
  
Everyone: (yells) Shut up!  
  
Pietro: (Lose Yourself) You better lose yourself in the spirit ya hear it on Christmas better never let it go!  
  
Lance: (If Only) If only she'd stand under the mistletoe  
  
Jaime: (If Only) If only I had my stupid Home Alone!  
  
Amara: (Where are you Christmas?) Where are my presents? Why can't I find them?  
  
Roberto: (Rockin' around the Christmas Tree) Lookin' around the Christmas tree and I can't find my presents  
  
Logan: (sarcasm) Spectacular Spectacular.  
  
Ororo: (White Christmas) I'm making it a White Christmas  
  
Wanda: (The Christmas Song) Bro's nuts roasting on an open fire, wish Toad would jump off a bridge  
  
Jaime: (Elephant Love Medley) All you need is gifts. All you need is gifts. All you need is gi-I-I-ifts- like that Home Alone!  
  
Lance: (standing under mistletoe) I-ee-I want my Christmas kiss!  
  
Amara: (What's this) What's this, what's this? I found a little box! What the- the stupid thing, it talks!  
  
Hank: (19-2000) The year has gone by too fast, almost 2003  
  
Lance: (19-2000) Christmas should be fun but it hasn't been for me!  
  
Jaime: (Chipmunks, loudly, and everyone shuts up and stares.) I still want my Home Alone!  
  
Bobby, Sam, Ray: Here we are now- entertain us!  
  
Jean and Scott: Kiss me at Midnight.  
  
Amanda: (Gimme) Gimme gimme gimme some Kurt after midnight!  
  
Kurt: OKAY!  
  
Amara: (Dirrty) Wanna get presents! Pile them up all around me!  
  
Lance: (Roxanne) Why does my heart cry?  
  
Fred: Fruitcake!  
  
Toad: (Elephant Love Medley) I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me!  
  
Wanda: The only way of loving me toad boy is to be another guy!  
  
Lance: Just one kiss? Just one kiss!  
  
Kitty: There's no way, don't get me pissed!  
  
Xavier: (Beauty and the Beast Christmas) As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe -  
  
Toad: (speaking) Shut up, Baldy, and tell me where the nearest bathroom is so I can change for my Babycakes!  
  
Amara: (Where are you Christmas?) I found my presents under Logan's feet!  
  
Jean: (Lady Marmalaude) Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
  
Jaime: (continuing Where are you Christmas?) I found my Home Alone!  
  
Rogue: (daydreaming about Gambit, sings Beauty and the Beast Christmas) As long as there's Gambit, I - (Gambit walks through the front door)  
  
Gambit: 'Allo cherrie. (Happy Deathday) Merry Christmas to you, baby  
  
Rogue: (Don't let me get me, in her mind) Don't let him kiss me. I'm my own worst enemy.  
  
Lance: (Wonderful life) How wonderful life is, now you're in the world  
  
Kitty: (hesitantly, When Dreaming Ends) Why live life from dream to dream?  
  
Lance and Kitty: And dread the day when dreaming ends. (They kiss.)  
  
Kitty: (speaking) Let's go up to my room.  
  
*SNKT*  
  
Logan: You're gonna have to settle for sippin' cocoa by the fire.  
  
Toad: (loudly from the top of the staircase.) I-ee-I love my Babycakes!  
  
Wanda: (now taken aback by how hot Toad looks when he actually cleans himself.) Woah.  
  
Toad: (walks up to Wanda, Come what may) I will love you.  
  
Kurt: (with Amanda under mistletoe) Come what may.  
  
Amanda: Come what may. (kissie)  
  
Toad: I will love you until my dying -  
  
Fred: I like to eat eat eat eat my yummy fruitcake!  
  
Pietro: (Family Portrait) People please stop singing, I can't stand the sound. You all sing so badly - I want presents now!  
  
All: (Everyone gathers in a circle around the tree, Everybody needs a little lovin') Everybody needs a little lovin' around Christmastime!  
  
Amanda: (speaking) Merry Christmas!  
  
Kurt: Let us end in a prayer. Gott. Gott ist gut.  
  
Amanda: Um, Kurt?  
  
Kurt: Uh, okay. God bless us, everyone! 


End file.
